Study Break
by PrincessWraven
Summary: Azula gets distracted...and I'm just hungry as I write this. A simple one-shot! :)


**It's been a long time since I've written something and I just got a brainwave, but I don't have much time, so here's a little one-shot for you! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Once every hundred years, Sozin's Comet will bless Firebenders with its presence, for this is when we are at the most powerful..."_

Azula looked up from her textbook, rubbing her forehead where she had been frowning. The candles told her that she had been studying for three hours straight. She glanced out the window, shooting unseen daggers at her brother, who was playing and shrieking gleefully, oblivious to his sister's attempts to study.

She couldn't fail this test. If she did, she'd be no different from her brother. With a deep sigh, she picked up her book and resumed studying, blocking out the sounds of her brother swishing his fake sword about. He could play all he wanted, and they'd see who'd be sitting on that throne.

_"It was named after Fire Lord Sozin, for he had used the Comet to-"_

A low, deep grumble interrupted her thoughts. She immediately turned to scowl at her brother outside, but he had quietened down, trading his wooden sword for a Firebending scroll which he was reading intently. The growl couldn't have come from him.

There it was again; this time, Azula realized that it was coming from her stomach. Azula silently thanked the Spirits that she was alone. How embarrassing it would be if someone else was there to hear her! He stomach groaned a third time, and she knew that she would never be able to concentrate on her work if she did not eat something first.

Putting down her book, she stood up and stretched, bringing feeling back into her limbs. A thought entered her mind: she couldn't ask the servants to fetch something for her. If she did, word that she had been eating instead of studying would get to Father. He would think of her as a simple, easily-distracted, undisciplined _peasant_!

No, she could not let that happen. She would just have to search for food by herself. Mostly, she was just looking for an excuse to leave her textbook for awhile. Thankful for the short break, she quickly bounded out of her room and down the stairs.

As soon as Azula pushed open the kitchen doors, the sounds of shouting, sizzling, chopping and scraping met her ears. The fragrances of baking, grilling and seasoning wafted by, tempting Azula, while the hot, fast atmosphere swept her up. The heat from a nearby oven warmed Azula's skin. She moved about as if in a trance; no long the Princess Azula, but just simply, Azula.

Everyone was so absorbed in their work that no one noticed her presence. She was filled with a strange sense of childish glee; it was rare that she entered the kitchen or was left to her own devices, much less both. She weaved around the cooks gracefully, looking for something to satisfy her empty stomach.

A packet of Flaming fireflakes sat on the table invitingly. She had never really fancied fireflakes, and disapproved of Mai's love for them. They were peasant snacks, not meant for nobles or royalty, and eating them would mean approving of them. Azula stuck her nose up and continued looking. She would not be caught eating fireflakes.

Glancing around, her eyes landed on a tray of steaming warm buns, fresh from the oven. She nearly, just _nearly_, drooled looking at them. But hadn't Ty Lee told her all about the harmful ingredients and the effect buns made on the body the other day? She had been so serious about it and even made Azula promise that she would never eat another bun again. Not that Ty Lee would know if she ate a bun, but a promise was a promise, wasn't it?

Azula turned and spotted a bowl of fire gummies. As appealing as they were, they had always been too sweet for her liking. The high sugar content would make her jumpy and easily distracted; she wouldn't be able to study well. Seeing that her test was tomorrow, she had better not risk her ability to concentrate.

Beside it was a plate of mochi, or rice cakes. But mochi would make her too full, she decided, and she wouldn't be able to finish dinner. Father would inquire about it, and he would find out that she had stopped studying to snack. No, definitely not! She could not let that happen!

Azula sighed, realizing that she would never find something to eat. It was either too hot, too cold, too sweet or too filling. She shuffled dejectedly to the door, back to her room to continue studying. Her stomach would just have to wait for dinner, then.

Just as she was about to leave, a jade teapot caught her eye. It was set presentably on a tray, filled with hot, savory tea, an equally decorated teacup beside it, as if _waiting_ for her. Tea was good; it helped her concentrate. And since it was already there...she approached to retrieve it. Who cared if she constantly sneered at her uncle Iroh's tea addiction? No one would know, anyway.

As luck would have it, a bowl of delicious, ripe, dark red cherries sat beside the tray. They were perfect for filling Azula's stomach! With a grin, she grabbed a handful of cherries and placed them on the tray. Balancing the tray expertly, she left the kitchen, the doors swinging shut behind her. She eagerly made her way back to her room. Studying would be so much better when she had cherries and tea to enjoy.

* * *

Unknown to her, Iroh had been making his way to the kitchen, wondering why his tea was taking so long. He stopped in his tracks as her saw Azula emerge from the kitchen doorway. Chuckling lightly, he watched as his niece gripped the tray with his teapot and a bowl of her favorite fruit on it, rushing up to her room.

He didn't mind going one afternoon without tea, as long as someone was enjoying the tea. He returned to his study, a small smile on his face.

* * *

**I guess I'm just hungry...I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review, please? ****And here's an ice cream for reading :D **

**Fun fact: They have ice cream in the Fire Nation. Wonder how it doesn't just melt away with all the heat (hotness XD) Or maybe it does...**

**Review please!**

**-PrincessWraven**


End file.
